Bat Villain
|epithet= Mad Bat |birthday= |age= |gender= Male |height= |weight= |hair= |eye= |quirk= Bat |status= Alive |birthplace = Naruhata |family= |occupation= Villain |affiliation= Next-Level Villains |fightingstyle= |teams= |debut= Chapter 7 (Illegals) |debutanime= |voice= |eng voice= |image gallery= }} was an independent villain that was turner into a Next-Level Villains by the Villain Factory. He is from Vigilante - My Hero Academia: Illegals. Appearance Before his transformation, the Bat Villain was a tall man with pointed ears, sharp teeth and black hair, swept backwards at the top and shaved around the sides. His arms are darker than the rest of his body, and he has a pair of large bat wings attached underneath them. His feet end in claws. As clothes, he wears a sleeveless full-body suit, a belt with a central buckle around his waist, and a dark translucent visor. After being bio-enginered by the Villain Factory, he underwent physical changes. Now he looks more like a half-human/half-bat creature. His skin becomes completely dark, his ears get bigger, his hair becomes shorter, has a small mass of hair grows on his back, and from the waist down is covered with dark fur. He still wears the dark translucent visor. Personality Bat Villain is a mocking person and proud of his speed, mocking the speed of Ingenium by saying "turtle". He also seems to be vengeful, since he was looking directly for Koichi Haimawari for having defeated him before. Synopsis At some point, Bat Villain acquires Trigger, and every time he consumes it, he went out to run on highways at high speed at least three times, causing inflammatory incidents by riding around the loop lane. However, he could not be caught because after each of his runnings, he disappears completely disappears through the Naruhata area. Turbo Hero "Ingenium" and his hero agency, Team Idaten, are dispatched to the Naruhata district highway to stop him. Tensei chase down the villain and orders him to pull over, but the Bat Villain effortlessly eludes Tensei's attempt to subdue him. The villain kicks Tensei, causing the hero to lose control but thankfully the airbag system of his costume prevents him from suffering serious injuries. The villain manages to escape and disappears. 5km away from Naruhata that evening, the Bat Villain appears again running on the highway, and once again, Tensei Iida tries to stop him, but unlike the last time, the plan devised by Tensei and his team lure the Bat Villain into a dead-end strip of the highway, with the rest of Team Idaten ready to apprehend the villain. However, to everyone surprise, the Bat Villain avoids the trap when he reveals that he can fly by manifesting his wings. The villain then escapes from the highway and takes to an old part of the Higashi-Naruhata district. For Tensei, that revelation explains how the running villain managed to disappear every night. The villain lands on the ground and sees Team Two, but gets past them, managing to elude each of his pursuers, losing himself in the back streets of Nahurata. As the villain starts boasting about his speed, Koichi slides out of an alley, tripping the villain, and Knuckleduster punches him and knocking him unconscious. Then they tie him up to be arrested by Ingenium and his team. The Villain Factory, the criminal organization responsible for distributing the Trigger in Naruhata, sees potential in the Bat Villain and somehow manages to kidnap him, performing their experiments on him and transforming him into a Next-Level Villain. Some time later, Number 6, one of the organization's main agents, takes him hiding and chained in a delivery truck to a shooting set where Tenya and Captain Celebrity are filming an ad. Disguised as a worker, Number 6 takes out his phone and remotely opens the roof of the truck coming in at high speeds nearby. As a reshoot is about to begin, the truck crashes in and releases the Bat Villain onto the scene, who chases after Tensei who recognizes him. The Bat Villain glides over Tensei who tries to hold onto him and keep him grounded, however, the Bat Villain was anticipating this and kicks Tensei, causing him to fall to the ground. Then, Bat Villain sets his sights on getting revenge on Koichi and Knuckleduster next and flies off in search of them. Captain Celebrity to chase the villain, but he is unable to outstrip him. The Bat Villain hears Koichi's singing at Narufest and makes his way towards his location. He swoops onto the stage and grabs Koichi with his claws, flying off with him. However, Captain Celebrity finally managed to catch up to him as he slowed down to pick Koichi off and knocks him out while also saving Koichi from falling to the ground. The Bat Villain is arrested again. Abilities Overall Abilities: Bat Villain has proven to be a rather formidable combatant. He was not only able to evade being captured by the Turbo Hero: Ingenium, thrice, but was able to repel the Pro Hero during their first and third encounter. During their second confrontation, Bat Villain was nearly blindsided by the safety blockade that Ingenium had prepared, and was forced to flee by flying. It took the quick intervention of the Naruhata Vigilantes to successfully apprehend the Bat Villain. Since the Bat Villain evaded Ingenium a third time, and went after Koichi Haimawari, it took Captain Celebrity capitalizing on Bat Villain slowing down in order to defeat him once and for all. *'Enhanced Speed': Bat Villain's most prominent trait is his incredible speed, which is enough to rival the speed of the notoriously fast Ingenium. After being transformed into Next-Level Villain, Bat Villain's speed was enhanced even further, allowing him to outpace Ingenium even more than he did in their previous battles. Captain Celebrity notes that Bat Villain's newly enhanced speed had rivaled his own. *'Enhanced Smell': Bat Villain has an incredible sense of smell, which he used to identify Koichi. It is unknown if he had this aspect before or after he was transformed into a Next-Level Villain. Tactical Intellect: Bat Villain has shown to be very observant and analytical of his opponents. When he encountered Ingenium a second time, and the Turbo Hero was able to match his speed, the Bat Villain deduced that Ingenium had removed some excess weight in order to keep up with the winged villain, which was proven true as Ingenium had removed his airbags form his hero costume prior to their second encounter. Afterwards, Bat Villain immediately realized that Team Idaten formed a net of teams in order to capture him, but the winged villain was able to swiftly evade them. Quirk Bat: Bat Villain's Quirk gives him bat wings on his arms. After his body is modified and he is enhanced by Trigger, his whole body became bat-like. Battles & Events *Tensei Iida vs. Bat Villain *Team Idaten & Naruhata Vigilantes vs. Bat Villain *Tensei Iida & Christopher Skyline vs. Bat Villain Trivia *The authors' notes reveal that the inspiration came from the manga Eyeshield 21, which is about an American football team known as the Devil Bats, and whose protagonist is the Running back. Quotes *(To Tensei Iida) "So you’ve finally found your resolve, eh? The resolve to sacrifice everything for speed! The resolve to stake your life on your match with me!" References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Next-Level Villains Category:Vigilantes Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Instant Villains Category:Mutants Category:Villain Factory Category:Vigilantes Characters Category:Unnamed Villains